disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Dracon
Anthony "Tony" Dracon is the head of a prominent crime family in Manhattan. He has had many run-ins with the Manhattan Clan and Elisa Maza. He is voiced by Richard Grieco. Background History In 1994, Dracon stole a shipment of hi-tech, non-projectile weapon prototypes from Xanatos Enterprises. Elisa Maza, a cop who had encountered Dracon many times before, was put on the case and confronted Dracon, who mocked her and denied any involvement in the theft. Later, Elisa was accidentally shot and critically injured by Broadway. The police and the gargoyles assumed that Dracon was the one responsible and Dracon was hunted down by Goliath. Goliath nearly killed Dracon, but Broadway admitted at the last minute that he was the one who shot Elisa. Goliath left Dracon and his men in their warehouse, destroyed most of the guns, but left one behind to incriminate them for the theft. Dracon was arrested shortly afterwards. Dracon somehow got out of prison and began searching for a stash of stolen jewels that his grandfather, Dominic Dracon, had lost to his traitorous partner? Mace Malone, decades earlier. Following clues left behind by Mace, Tony had his men dig under the foundations of Mace's old nightclub, the Silver Falcon. During the search, Tony captured Detective Matt Bluestone, who was searching for the Illuminati Society and Elisa Maza, searching for Matt. It turned out nothing was under the nightclub but a safe containing another mocking letter from Mace. Elisa, however, figured out that the jewels were really hidden inside a statue of a falcon visible from Mace's old office. Tony went there with Elisa and Matt, promising to set them free in exchange for the jewels. Elisa did not buy Dracon's promise and instead set Dracon up to be defeated by her "partner", Broadway. Dracon was arrested yet again. Dracon later got out of prison again and set up a protection racket. Elisa went undercover, pretending to be misusing her authority to start her own protection racket rivaling Dracon's. Dracon tried to persuade Elisa and her gargoyles to join his gang, but was eventually exposed and defeated by Goliath, outraged by the concept of calling Dracon's blackmails "protection." Dracon was sent to prison once more. Through his righthand man, Glasses, Dracon continued to run his criminal empire from within prison. During Dracon's stay in prison, a turf war between his gang and that of the Czech mobster Tomas Brod erupted. Brod eventually opted to break into Dracon's prison and murder him. Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn and Angela arrived in time to stop Brod, but accidentally enabled Dracon to escape his cell and fight Brod. They were stopped before they could kill each other. Dracon and Brod were last seen sharing a cell and could be heard beating each other up. Episode Appearances Season One *Deadly Force Season Two *The Silver Falcon *Protection *Turf Trivia *According to Greg Weisman, Tony gained the white streak in his hair because of his confrontation with Broadway and Goliath. External links *Tony Dracon at Garg Wiki Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Thieves Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series